Forever Sacred
by MysticDawn5
Summary: "I do not know... but people change." She looked up at him for a long moment. "I like you the way you are. Please promise me." / Alternate Universe / DISCONTINUED /


**Forever Sacred**

**Prologue**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (AU) Tomoyo is off to marry Lord Hiiragizawa, a man she's never met, for political reasons, while her heart still pines over her childhood love, Kurogane, who died at the hands of the notorious pirate, Captain Hawkblade. When the ship she's sailing on to meet her intended is attacked by pirates, it seems that her prayers to avoid marriage are answered—that is, until she comes face-to-face with Kurogane's murderer—Hawkblade himself.

* * *

There was an almost unnatural chill to the air in the pre-dawn twilight. The thin mist that permeated the well-manicured lawn of the large estate only enhanced the stillness. It was enough to discourage anyone who desired to wander outdoors at that time and hour, but the bravest—or the most foolhardy.

A shadow shifted amongst the bushes below the copse of trees surrounding the large building, revealing a tall figure that made his way swiftly and silently across the grounds. The figure kept low, not wishing to be seen by any of the inhabitants of the manor who might be awake at such an early hour. He crouched down to his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder once he reached the ivy-strung wall, his crimson eyes scanning the grounds in search of any guards he might have missed.

Spotting none, his fingers trailed in the grass in search of a pebble that would serve his purpose. Once he had located a suitable one, he slowly got to his feet and shifted it between his hands before taking careful aim and throwing it against the far right window on the third floor. The small stone hit the glass with a light chick! before dropping silently back to the ground. A few moments passed in silence before someone from inside drew the window open.

A pale girl—she didn't appear more than sixteen years old—stuck her head out to look down at the tall figure. "Kurogane!" she hissed. "What are you doing here? It will be your head if the guards catch you here again!"

"I need to talk to you, Tomoyo," he whispered, loud enough for his voice to carry up to the opened window. "It can't wait," he added, looking over his shoulder just in case a guard or two had heard.

She decided not to argue. It wasn't often they got to see each other. "Very well. I will be down in a little." She withdrew and shut the window.

Kurogane stuffed his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He wondered how Tomoyo would take the news he was about to tell her. Sighing, he ran a hand through short, messy, jet-black hair. He doubted she'd be pleased at the prospect of seeing him even less than usual.

He raised his head at the sound of the back door opening. A petite, lithe figure darted out from the house's interior toward him, locking him in a fierce embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you again," she said breathlessly, giving him a quick kiss before taking his hand and guiding him inside, away from prying eyes, closing the back door softly behind them. "But it is too dangerous for you to be here. You should have waited until I came down to the city tomorrow for my weekly stroll."

"I know," he mumbled, his gaze traveling around them listlessly. The overlarge kitchen was spotless, just as it was meant to be in any such residence. Kurogane was surprised that there weren't any maids or cooks bustling about. The place was usually teaming with activity at this time of the day, everyone hastily trying to prepare breakfast before any of the masters of the house woke up.

He smiled half-heartily as he recalled that he had thought that Tomoyo had been a maid for the longest time before realizing she was the daughter of the masters of the estate. She had kept it from him for fear of him rejecting her for her status—or, even worse, of him wanting to take advantage of such a circumstance. Admittedly, he had been hurt that she hadn't been honest with him from the start, but he could understand her position.

Kurogane was a simple sort of person. He had been given quite a solid, if sketchy, education. He could solve simple mathematics, spell better than most, and he worked hard. It wasn't easy being a blacksmith, but it wasn't the worst job he could have landed with at the time of apprenticeship. He had always wanted better, and now he had found it. All that was left was to see how Tomoyo would take the matter.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked, laying a gentle hand upon his arm.

His eyes locked with hers, and he was under her spell again. Kurogane had always been fascinated by her lavender eyes. He never seemed to be able to look away from them. Ultimately, it had been her eyes that had drawn him to her from the first moment. To think that it would be months until he saw them again...

Kurogane exhaled softly. "Tomoyo," he said, taking her hands in his. "Remember when I told you about not wanting to remain a blacksmith for the rest of my life?"

"Of course," she replied. "You were always quite adamant on the subject. You never liked forging swords that you could not use." She giggled a bit at that, and her laughter was like the delicate sound of silver bells. "But still, this could have waited until tomorrow. I dread to think what they will do to you if they catch you here."

"Well..." The line of his mouth tightened. "It's because... it's not going to be possible for us to meet in secret like this anymore."

"We could always meet somewhere else besides the city if crowds bother you so much," she suggested.

"No, it's not that." He shook his head and drew a deep breath. "I mean we can't meet anymore. At least not for a long time to come."

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean...?"

He clenched and unclenched his fists, the old scar on his left hand standing out in the weak pre-dawn light, before finally saying, "I've been offered a position on a merchant ship. The captain deals with commerce in most of Europe. He's very successful, and very rich. I think it'd be a good opportunity for me. I'd be able to learn from him and make a fortune."

"You never used to care about money..." Tomoyo murmured, looking down at her feet.

"I don't, not they way you think." He tilted her chin up to his face so she could look at him when he said his next words. "If I have enough money to be termed a wealthy man, I'll be able to make a name for myself... and ask for your hand in marriage."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock. "You... what...?"

"Well..." He looked somewhat flustered, either by her reaction or by his own words, it was hard to tell. "I know we're still somewhat young to be thinking about getting married but... it's been something I've wanted ever since we first met."

"From seven years old?" she asked innocently, reverting to her teasing self again.

"You know what I mean. Even though it's been almost ten years since then, my feelings haven't changed."

At this, Tomoyo's smile faded. "But... if you leave... I am afraid that there will be change." She looked down at her hands, swallowing hard. "Promise me... promise me you will stay the same."

"How could I be anything but what I am?" he asked blankly.

"I do not know... but people change." She looked up at him for a long moment. "I like you the way you are. Please promise me."

He could tell that this was important to her for some reason or other, so he did not rebuke her words. "I promise I won't change." He turned to her and put his hands around her waist. "And I promise that you'll be forever sacred to me."

"Please come back safely." She parted her lips slightly.

He drew her into an embrace, then kissed her gently, barely touching her lips. For just a moment, her arms tightened around him, and then the kiss was no longer gentle.

Kurogane pulled away slightly after several moments, cupping her face in his hands. "I have to go. The ship sails at dawn."

Tomoyo's eyes locked with his. "Please write to me."

"I will."

They kissed once more, fumblingly and desperately, before Kurogane eased away.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

And with that, he turned on his heel and departed, blending into the shadows of the trees, as if he had never been there. But the tingling remnant of his lips upon hers remained, and the door that he had not closed properly behind him began to swing upon its hinges.

Tomoyo sighed heavily, drawing her nightrobe around her tighter before closing the door and turning in the opposite direction, out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, and to the uncertain future.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
